


Art for The Sunset Strip Series by echoes_of_another_life

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: At Jared's first time in a strip club, Jensen gives him a lap dance that makes Jared come in his pants.





	Art for The Sunset Strip Series by echoes_of_another_life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometime, Anytime, Sugar me Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210055) by [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life). 



> Hey bb, I just wanted to create you something snazzy for your birthday, hope you like them! *lots and lots like jelly tots bb!* Have a great day!!!!!
> 
> (Some NSFW images)
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read this fantastic series!!!
> 
> The Sunset Strip Series


End file.
